Nous sommes des D
by Olympe2
Summary: Portgas D. Rouge n'a jamais existé et la véritable mère d'Ace est Kuroko D. Anna, femme mystérieuse qui parcourt les océans sans que quiconque ne se souvienne depuis quand. Certains la surnomment la Danseuse pourpre ou encore la Reine perdue, mais personne ne sait réellement qui elle est à part peut-être son fils. Comment influencera-t-elle Grand Line? (vrai résumé à l'intérieur)
1. Présentation, prologue

**Titre :** Nous sommes des D.

 **Résumé complet :** Portgas D. Rouge n'a jamais existé et la véritable mère d'Ace est Kuroko D. Anna, femme mystérieuse qui parcourt les océans sans que quiconque ne se souvienne depuis quand. Elle survit à la naissance de son fils et l'élève quelques années sur Dawn avant de repartir en mer, personne ne connaissant son but une fois de plus.

Certains la surnomment la Reine Perdue, la Danseuse pourpre ou encore la Fiancée du démon des Mers, mais personne ne sait réellement qui elle est à part peut-être son fils.

D'où vient-elle?

Comment a-t-elle connu Roger?

Quel est son lien avec le capitaine des Heart pirates, Trafalgar Law?

Et surtout comment ses actions influeront-elles Grand Line ?

 **Auteur :** Olympe 2

 **Bêta :** LXS

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda sauf celui de Kuroko D. Anna qui est inventé

 **Genre :** Aventure/famille/amour

 **Classement :** M (par sécurité)

 **Couples :** Marco/ OCC et Law/Luffy c'est sûr, pour Ace je ne sais pas encore

 **Avertissement :** Comme vous pouvez le voir au-dessus même si le couple principal reste hétéro il y aura mention de couples homosexuels. Je ne peux que conseiller à ceux que ça dérange d'essayer de passer outre ou de changer de lecture.

* * *

 **Prologue**

C'était la guerre à Marineford.

Les coups de feu partaient. Les corps tombaient. Les lames s'entrechoquaient avec fracas et le sang coulait sans interruption depuis que le condamné à mort avait été libéré de ses chaînes. Les uns voulaient aider leur frère à s'échapper et les autres le capturer pour mettre fin à la menace que représentait son existence.

Et soudain l'Amiral Akainu prononça les mots qui perturbèrent tout. Ace s'arrêta. Il refusait qu'on insulte celui qu'il avait choisit pour père et capitaine, et décida de se battre pour laver l'honneur de celui-ci malgré sa fatigue et ses blessures, malgré ses proches qui lui disaient de ne pas y faire attention, malgré la force de l'ennemi face à lui. Celui-ci était puissant, trop puissant. Plus que lui qui s'en retrouva débordé.

Et malheureusement Luffy, son petit-frère par tout sauf le sang, commis une erreur qui l'exposa. Sakazuki l'attaqua pour briser le fils de Roger avec sa mort, et Ace n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour décider quoi faire. Son corps réagit sans même qu'il hésite pour se placer entre son cadet et l'agresseur. Prêt à se sacrifier pour lui. Prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille.

Il sentait la chaleur du magma qui allait le transpercer quand l'ordre tomba :

 _- **Arrête** **.**_

La voix était froide et sans réplique, basse et pourtant perçue par tout le champ de bataille dont les occupants se retrouvèrent figés dans leurs actes. Comme si le mot avait arrêté le temps plus personne n'était capable de bouger d'un cil. Et au milieu du silence qui s'était abattu une femme s'avança sans hésitation à travers ceux qui combattaient.

Ses hauts talons pointus faisaient des « clac » réguliers en touchant le sol, elle portait une veste en cuir noir, un débardeur et un short qui dévoilait les roses et les ronces tatouées s'enroulant autour de ses jambes jusqu'en haut des cuisses. La lance dans sa main brillait d'un éclat menaçant mais partageait également celui précieux du médaillon qui pendait à son cou. Ses longs cheveux violets rassemblés en queue de cheval bougeaient silencieusement dans son dos à chacun de ses pas et ses yeux glacials de la même couleur étaient fixés sur l'Amiral qui ne pouvait achever son attaque.

Qui était-elle ?

D'où sortait-elle ?

Quelle sorte de folie accomplissait-elle ici ?

L'ordre suivant tomba avant que ceux qui ignoraient les réponses à ces questions ne puissent en trouver une.

- _ **É**_ _ **carte-toi de mon fils.**_

Le temps reprit sa course et Akainu lutta contre cette autorité écrasante mais recula tandis que Luffy déséquilibré tombait en arrière et qu'Ace se retournait pour lui servir de bouclier si besoin. La femme se glissa entre l'homme de magma et lui sans que quiconque ait l'occasion d'oser l'arrêter.

-Kuroko D. Anna... fit le Marine les yeux luisant de rage et de haine en continuant visiblement de se battre contre le pouvoir auquel il était soumis.

-Tu tentes de tuer un D qui porte la volonté de ses prédécesseurs, déclara l'inconnue en perdant cette intonation basse et irrésistible chargée de puissance qui lui donnait l'air presque surnaturelle en soutenant son regard. Le Démon des Mers dont tu tiens ton pouvoir ne le permettra pas.

 _à suivre..._

* * *

Bonjour à tous,

Voici une nouvelle fiction qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que les autres. Que du One Piece cette fois, et avec un scénario original je pense, il faut dire que j'aime tellement Ace.

Le chapitre 1 sera publié dans quelques heures pour vous permettre d'en savoir un peu plus sur comment ça va se dérouler, mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de me laisser des reviews pour autant ^_^.

En espérant que vous allez apprécier et à tout'!


	2. Chapitre 1: La mort du Roi des pirates

**LXS:** Hé oui j'adore couper en plein milieu du suspense hé hé hé, ça donne envie au lecteur d'aller voir la suite.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: La mort du Roi des pirates et sa Reine disparue**

Un soleil de plomb brillait sur Loguetown en ce jour exceptionnel mais personne ne semblait affecté par la chaleur écrasante, trop préoccupés qu'étaient les gens à tenter de se trouver la meilleure place devant l'échafaud.

Le spectacle de ce jour ne serait pas ordinaire, non aujourd'hui l'homme qui avait tout obtenu en ce monde : argent, femmes, gloire et pouvoir, Gold Roger le Roi des pirates serait exécuté dans la ville qui avait été son commencement et qui serait sa fin. On était venu de partout pour voir ça: civils, pirates, Marines, tous étaient présents plus ou moins discrets selon qu'on les recherchait ou non. Les personnes ordinaires se pressaient au plus près du lieu d'exécution, les hors-la-loi étaient sur les toits ou dans les ruelles offrant la meilleure vue et les forces de la Justice Absolue se répartissaient un peu partout pour tenter d'assurer l'ordre.

Sur les tuiles d'un bâtiment à peine plus haut que les autres se tenaient deux pirates que personne ne remarquait et qu'on aurait pas osé approcher si ça avait été le cas. Le premier jeune et nonchalant exposait fièrement la marque de son équipage sur son torse avec sa chemise ouverte. Il avait des cheveux blonds rasés partout sauf sur le sommet du crâne et portait un regard endormit sur les choses, pourtant une sensation subtile quand on l'observait en étant connaisseur laissait deviner qu'il était bien plus dangereux que son camarade. Le second plus âgé avait des yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le gris contrairement à ceux de l'autre couleur de ciel, ses cheveux coupés courts presque de façon militaire étaient d'un noir d'encre et sa peau burinée par le soleil et la mer commençait à porter quelques rides. Il possédait le regard plus sage de ceux qui commencent à vivre depuis un moment.

Tous deux se tenaient là en silence, l'un debout et droit, l'autre accroupit avec flegme pour plus de confort.

Ils attendaient.

Et soudain un mouvement parcouru la foule qui se retourna. Le condamné était là à remonter l'allée principale, les mains prisonnières et pourtant souriant, droit et fier avec la dignité du souverain qu'il était. Son beau manteau de capitaine volait derrière lui malgré le pas calme avec lequel il rejoignit l'échafaud et se plaça à genoux dessus. Personne n'osait plus faire un son, les yeux des deux pirates étaient fixés sur lui avec attention comme ceux de tous les autres.

-Une dernière volonté ? Demanda l'un des bourreaux.

-Ce serait bien si on pouvait m'enlever ça, répondit tranquillement le Roi des pirates en faisant tinter ses chaînes.

Ne voyant pas réagir l'homme il haussa les épaules en disant :

-Non ? Bah, je suppose qu'effectivement ça n'est pas possible.

-Penchez-vous.

Roger obéit et un son léger, inaudible aux oreilles humaines attira l'attention de l'homme blond qui regardait la scène. Une femme venait de sauter sur le bord du toit directement en face de l'échafaud, lance à la main, vêtue de noir et ses longs cheveux violets attachés en queue de cheval volant derrière elle. Debout, aussi droite et fière que le condamné l'avait été l'instant d'avant, elle resta là le visage impassible sans que quelqu'un d'autre ne la remarque. Son regard pourpre croisa celui de Gold Roger qui seul la vit à part lui. Ils communiquèrent silencieusement ainsi et sans plus de son elle effleura son ventre et articula des mots :

- _Il sera grand et fort comme toi._

Le jeune perdit sa nonchalance pour écarquiller les yeux et au même instant quelqu'un brisa l'immobilité de la foule :

-ROI DES PIRATES ! Et tes richesses t'en as fais quoi ?!

Après une seconde de flottement l'interpellé sourit, d'un sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage et fit presque reculer ses exécuteurs.

-Mon trésor ? Dit-il de sa voix grave. Si vous le voulez je vous le laisse. Cherchez-le ! J'ai tout laissé quelque-part en ce monde !

Une clameur immense s'éleva suite à ce défi, et lorsque sa tête roula sur le sol l'homme souriait toujours, tel un démon face à la mort. Les journalistes se précipitèrent pour informer leur rédaction de ce scoop incroyable, les civils se mirent à discuter avec animation de ces dernières paroles et les Marines tentèrent de tout garder son contrôle alors que déjà la flamme de l'aventure s'était mise à briller au fond des pupilles.

La plupart des forbans se jetèrent sur leur navire pour partir à l'assaut de cette nouvelle quête, seuls quelques uns dont l'homme blond et son camarade restèrent sur place pour se recueillir face à la mort de cet homme qui avait été le plus grand d'entre-eux. La femme elle quitta le toit où elle était pour atterrir dans une ruelle sombre derrière le bâtiment. Un garçon roux y cachait ses larmes derrière son chapeau de paille et il eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule.

-Anna-san...

-Ne pleure pas Shanks il est mort comme il le voulait.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire maintenant?

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et essuya ses joues mouillées d'une façon douce qui contrastait avec son ton neutre.

-Nous ne pouvons que vivre. Selon nos idéaux et nos rêves. C'est la seule chose à faire et la meilleure façon de lui rendre hommage.

Il hocha faiblement la tête, tenant son chapeau de paille contre lui, et elle leva un visage plus fermé vers les deux pirates blond et brun qui pénétrèrent également la ruelle. Ceux-ci inclinèrent la tête en guise de respect.

-Toutes nos condoléances de la part de Barbe Blanche et de ses enfants, Danseuse Pourpre, Akagami* yoi*. Roger était un grand pirate.

La femme et l'adolescent acquiescèrent, acceptant leurs sentiments qu'ils savaient sincères.

-Oyaji* veut également vous faire savoir qu'il serait heureux de vous accueillir à notre bord si vous n'avez nul-part où aller yoi, reprit le jeune nonchalant en la regardant. Vous étiez la compagne de Roger, la Marine ne va pas vous laisser tranquille comme ça.

Shanks leva un regard inquiet vers sa camarade mais celle-ci répondit :

-Remercie ton capitaine Phénix mais je suis _la Reine._ Sans seigneur, ni maître j'ai parcouru ces océans à ma guise depuis des années et cela continuera jusqu'à ce que Davy Jones et le Démon des Mers me rappellent à eux.

Elle avait parlé avec un regard fort, toujours aussi belle et digne malgré le deuil qui l'accablait.

-Nous comprenons.

-Dis également à Newgate que les choses vont changer à présent. Les mots de Roger vont remuer les cœurs et les hommes commenceront bientôt à briser leurs limites pour pourchasser leur rêves sans que le Gouvernement Mondial puisse y remédier. Nous entrons dans un âge d'or qui ne laissera personne indifférent.

 _Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du G-5:_

-C'est une prime non-officielle mais nous ne pouvons ignorer plus longtemps cette menace.

-En devenant la compagne de Roger, cette femme est sortie de l'ombre, il faut la capturer et la mettre sous les barreaux au plus vite. Imaginez que par malheur elle porte un enfant de lui !

-La descendance de Roger recommencerait sans aucun doute à parcourir les mers d'ici quelques années.

-Nous devons préserver l'ordre et appliquer la Justice.

-Nous devons éliminer cette menace.

-La tête de Kuroko D. Anna sera mise à prix 600.000.000 de Berrys à partir de demain. Dites aux haut-gradés de rester discrets et prudents, personne ne doit savoir que nous recherchons une civile qui n'a commis aucun crime officiel.

 _à suivre..._

* * *

 *** Akagami: surnom de Shanks, signifie Le Roux.**

 ***Yoi: tic de parole**

 ***Oyaji: terme japonais familier signifiant Père ou Papa.**

Ce chapitre me stressait beaucoup avec la description de l'exécution de Gol D. Roger mais finalement je suis plutôt fière de moi.

Alors votre avis?

La suite ne sera pas publiée avant la semaine prochaine sauf si vous me suppliez vraiment dans vos commentaires et que j'ai le temps de la taper avant.

Ciao ciao!


	3. Chapitre 2: naissance d'un petit prince

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Kikoo Kiloo :** Merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements !

 **LXS :** Merci une fois de plus d'être ma bêta pour ces histoires.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Naissance d'un petit prince, futur D flamboyant**

Anna avait quitté Loguetown après s'être discrètement assurée que Shanks était mentalement en état de s'assumer seul malgré leur deuil et avait rejoint le rendez-vous qui l'attendait sur une autre île d'East Blue. Elle aussi son cœur saignait mais son homme lui avait parlé de son projet avant de se rendre à la Marine, elle avait eut le temps de s'y faire. Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que peu de temps à vivre à cause de la maladie et pouvait voir que la mort qu'il avait eut marquerait l'histoire. Maintenant comme elle l'avait dit à l'adolescent roux il fallait continuer d'avancer, ne pas laisser cette douleur les perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre de toute façon avec la vie qu'elle portait.

Garp la Poigne éternel rival et pourtant presque ami de Roger était à quai avec son navire de vice-amiral lorsqu'elle atteignit le port de Whitehawk. Nouveau héro de la Marine grâce à son arrestation du Roi des pirates, il n'avait pourtant pas l'air heureux lorsqu'elle se présenta à lui sous l'anonymat d'une cape noire dans le bar nommé _Les_ _Jardins Infernaux_.

\- « Il » a toujours surpassé les autres de son vivant et même dans la mort il continue de leur rire au nez, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui pendant qu'il faisait tournoyer le contenu d'un verre qu'il ne boirait probablement pas. Même moi il m'a surprise lorsqu'il m'a révélé qu'il s'était entendu avec toi, son plus fidèle ennemi.

-J'ai accepté d'aider parce que cet enfant même pas encore né n'a rien à voir avec les crimes de son père, répondit l'homme d'un ton bourru. Pareil pour toi, toute compagne que tu ais été tu restes une civile, et peu importe la prime officieuse que tu ais désormais sur le crâne je n'arrête que les pirates.

-Si tous les Marines pensaient comme toi la Poigne votre camp serait bien plus crédible dans sa prétention de Justice Absolue. Mais tu es toi aussi un D c'est normal que tu sortes du lot.

-À combien de mois en es-tu ?

-Quatre, ça ne se voit pas encore.

-Heureusement pour nous, grommela-t-il. Je vais t'emmener chez moi sur Dawn, tout le monde sait que l'île est sous ma protection on ne viendra pas y fouiner.

-Je te suis.

Il se dérida finalement et ses dents se révélèrent en un large sourire.

-Tu es bien une D toi aussi pour répondre ça sans hésitation à un Vice-Amiral de l'autre camp.

-Mais je n'appartiens à aucun camp, fit-elle malicieuse en se levant avec lui après qu'il ait payé son verre. Et puis tous les D sont pareils, des enfants de Grand Line.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre sur Dawn après quelques jours en mer et les hommes de Garp partis, elle put enfin dévoiler son visage. Le Marine expliqua la situation à quelques personnes de confiance qu'étaient le maire de Fushia et les tenanciers du bar local sans pour autant leur préciser qui était le père du bébé. Indignés ceux-ci assurèrent à Anna qu'elle était la bienvenue.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ajouta Wood en ajustant ses lunettes Aucun d'entre-nous ne vendra la mèche, occupez-vous seulement de vous et votre petit.

-Merci beaucoup.

Comme seuls les plus haut-gradés de la Marine étaient au courant de sa prime elle put s'installer chez l'autre D et circuler sur l'île à sa guise. Sa présence fut néanmoins habile et discrète, rapidement peu de personnes purent se rappeler précisément son visage et son nom. Et quand les nouvelles des premiers massacres d'enfants à la recherche d'une possible descendance de Roger tombèrent sa grossesse commença à se prolonger.

-Tu ne devrais pas continuer ainsi à abuser de tes forces, gronda un jour Garp alors qu'elle en était au onzième mois.

-Je ne mettrai pas mon fils au monde dans l'insécurité, répliqua-telle vivement avec une pointe de colère. Il restera là où il est tant que la folie de tes collègues n'aura pas pris fin !

Il n'osa pas répondre. Lui non-plus n'aimait pas les horreurs que Sengoku commettait sur ordre de ses supérieurs au nom d'une soi-disant protection de la population.

-Tu es certaine que ce sera un garçon? Demanda-t-il à la place pour arrêter temporairement la dispute.

-Aussi certaine que je sais qu'il deviendra un D flamboyant.

Il hocha la tête sans poser plus de questions. C'était comme ça avec la Danseuse Pourpre, elle savait des choses et vous en aviez un aperçut si elle décidait de vous en parler. Déjà des rumeurs avaient commencé à courir sur Grand Line quand il y était retourné, la plupart dans le Shin Sekai. On se demandait où était passé la femme qui côtoyait parfois Roger, on voyait le Gouvernement Mondial la chercher en vain sans se laisser abuser par leur discrétion. Certains la disaient morte ou prête à régner sur Grand Line avec son propre équipage, les plus bêtes pensaient qu'elle se cachait par peur, d'autres commençaient même à l'appeler la Reine Disparue.

Finalement deux ans après la mort du Roi des pirates, après vingt mois de gestation éprouvants Anna accoucha d'un beau bébé aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Roger.

-Il est magnifique... souffla-t-elle en le tenant dans ses bras avec des larmes de bonheur et d'épuisement.

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? Demanda doucement Garp tandis que la sage-femme qu'il avait fait venir se lavait les mains dans la pièce à côté.

-Son nom sera Gol D. Ace... il voulait l'appeler comme ça.

Elle eut un halètement en sentant le sang qui s'échappait de son corps et la douleur qui l'accompagnait.

-Anna ? Fit le vice-amiral soudain inquiet.

-Madame ? Madame restez avec nous ! S'exclama la sage-femme en accourant auprès d'elle.

Elle confia l'enfant au Marine et se mis à s'agiter pour contenir l'hémorragie.

-Ace... gémit la mère livide, forcée à se rallonger.

-On est en train de la perdre !

-Non...non il est encore trop petit...mon Ace... Je ne peux pas mourir, je ne peux pas mourir, _**je ne vais pas mourir !**_

La vague de pouvoir balaya la pièce, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de Garp tandis que l'autre femme trop concentrée pour s'en apercevoir faisait tout son possible pour sauver sa patiente qui tomba dans l'inconscience. Et le bambin qui avait commencé à pleurer en étant arraché aux bras d'Anna se calma soudainement et commença à tendre les mains pour essayer d'attraper les boutons dorés de la veste de son porteur, rassuré par un instinct quelconque.

L'ex-compagne du souverain des mers passa cinq jours dans le coma, mais par miracle ou grâce à la volonté inébranlable des D elle survécu après avoir mené un combat acharné pour sa vie. Et quand elle ouvrit les yeux ce fut pour trouver, blottit tout contre son sein, minuscule, son fils nouveau-né qui profitait d'un sommeil réparateur.

Petit prince qui pour l'instant vivait des aventures uniquement au pays des rêves.

 _à suivre..._

* * *

Et un deuxième chapitre!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, non en fait j'espère que toute la fic va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou à me le dire si vous avez des question.

Ciao ciao!


	4. Chapitre 3: un début d'enfance heureux

**Réponse aux reviews:**

 **LXS:** Le dégrader? Mais non voyons! Tes corrections sont parfaites. Droguée? Mais non, mais non, tu as juste la folie du lecteur. Et nan je garde bébé Ace pour moi, ou avec Anna sinon elle va me tuer en m'enfonçant son talon aiguille dans le crâne.

 **ChibiChibiLuna:** Merci pour le commentaire, il me fait très plaisir ^_^.

 **Guest:** Tu aimes alors? J'avais peur que l'insertion d'Anna rebute malgré le sauvetage d'Ace.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Un début d'enfance heureux**

Calendrier de One Piece année 1503 : Fushia

-Madame Kuroko ! Madame Kuroko !

Une fillette d'une dizaine d'années dotée d'un grand sourire pénétra dans le jardin de Monkey D. Garp en courant, et trébucha brusquement sur une pierre.

-Ah !

Elle fut rattrapée de justesse par une poigne ferme et douce, une autre main sauvant également de la chute le gros panier en osier qu'elle tenait.

-Hé là Makino, fit sa propriétaire rieuse. Le sol te plaît tant que tu cherches à l'embrasser ?

-Oh, merci, répondit la petite brune embarrassée.

-De rien.

La femme la reposa par terre pendant que le bambin qu'elle portait dans le dos gazouillait joyeusement.

-Bonjour Madame Kuroko, bonjour Ace.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Anna, sourit celle-ci. Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce-que tu courais aussi joyeusement ?

-Maman m'a demandé de vous apporter du pain et une partie des fruits de la récolte, il y a aussi du lait de la part des Redstone pour Ace.

-C'est vrai ? Ils n'étaient pas obligés.

La trentenaire était agréablement surprise et elle se dirigea vers la porte de la maison en laissant le sanglier qu'elle avait ramené de la forêt derrière elle.

-Je laisserai un cerf demain chez le boucher pour les remercier, en attendant viens je vais t'offrir un verre de jus de fruit. Tu as porté ce gros panier jusque-là toute seule ?

-Oui ! S'exclama l'enfant fière d'elle.

-Tu deviendras une femme forte alors, pas de doute là-dessus.

Elles allèrent jusqu'à la cuisine où Anna posa le panier sur la table puis défit le nœud du tissu qui tenait soigneusement attaché son fils dans son dos.

-Est-ce-que Ace a prononcé son premier mot ? Demanda Makino curieuse en la regardant faire avec des yeux brillants.

-Non pas encore, Garp est persuadé que ça sera Marine.

-C'est possible ça ?

-Qui sait ? Répondit la femme amusée en posant le petit sur sa chaise de bébé et commençant à ranger ce que contenait le panier dans les placards tout en lui préparant son verre de jus de pomme. Peut-être qu'il voudra devenir Marine plus tard.

-Ace ? Fit la fillette un peu septique en regardant l'enfant agiter les mains pour tenter d'attraper la bouteille de lait pas loin de lui. Il adore faire des bêtises.

-Ça vient du fait que c'est un D, ça ne change rien. Regarde Garp, c'est un héro alors qu'il fait tout le temps tourner ses hommes en bourrique.

-Un D ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

-L'un des plus grands mystères de ce monde, répondit mystérieusement Anna en lui donnant son verre avant de se tourner vers son fils. Ace sois un peu patient, je te prépare un biberon rapidement mon grand.

Comprenant sa mère ou simplement rassuré par le son de sa voix le bébé cessa de gigoter pour la regarder en souriant.

-Il a un si beau sourire, fondit Makino.

-Pas vrai ? Il tient ça de son père.

-C'est lui qui avait des tâches de rousseur aussi ?

-Non ça c'est de moi, sourit la femme en reprenant le bambin pour lui tendre un biberon de lait chaud. Les miennes ne ressortent qu'en été avec le soleil.

Glouton, Ace saisit les bords de l'objet avec ses mains et se mis à téter vigoureusement.

-Doucement chéri, tu vas t'étouffer si tu vas trop vite.

Ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur sa mère qui lui parlait gentiment avec toute l'admiration qu'un bébé peut porter à ses parents, Makino pouvait voir qu'en retour le regard violet sombre de celle-ci brillait d'amour et de fierté. Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour que le biberon soit à moitié vide et il se le laissa retirer sans vraiment de protestations. Après l'avoir félicité la femme posa l'objet sur la table et le coucha également dessus pour lui chatouiller le ventre. Ace éclata de rire sous les yeux émerveillés de la fillette à côté d'eux et tendit les bras en criant :

-Mama !

Les deux filles se figèrent.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as dis chéri ?

-Mama !

Anna eut un sourire heureux et le serra contre elle pendant qu'il gazouillait de plaisir.

-Oui Ace, Maman est là.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

1505 : Fushia

Ace se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant, un cri de terreur encore au bord des lèvres. Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et sursauta quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sans qu'il s'y attende. La silhouette familière de sa mère dans l'obscurité le rassura et celle-ci vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour poser une main douce sur sa tête.

-Là chéri, c'était juste un cauchemar.

-Maman...

Il se réfugia contre elle avec un sanglot et elle referma tendrement ses bras autour de lui sans se préoccuper de son pyjama trempé de sueur.

-Tout va bien, ça va aller...

Le visage enfouit dans sa poitrine, il inspira profondément son odeur tandis que de grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux et fut un peu rassuré. C'était un mélange d'eau de mer, de soleil et de fleurs. C'était l'odeur de sa maman. Personne n'avait la même qu'elle et c'était sa préférée. Elle lui caressait les cheveux en le serrant contre elle et au bout d'un moment elle se mis à chanter de la voix qu'il appelait sa voix de sirène, comme les belles sirènes de son livre d'images.

 _C'était une femme fière, magnifique, mère d'eau_

 _Qui toujours indomptée déchaînait ses folies_

 _À l'encontre de ceux convoitant ses joyaux_

 _Sauvage et farouche elle prenait leur vie_

Il ne comprenait pas tous les mots mais le ton l'apaisait et calmait sa peur, aidé par le bercement léger qu'elle donnait à ses bras.

 _Seuls les plus braves et forts trouvaient grâce à ses yeux_

 _Et ses enfants chéris qui l'entouraient de leurs rires_

 _De sa longue chevelure tous tombaient amoureux_

 _Voulant rester près d'elle quitte à en mourir._

 _Tout au fond des abysses un démon l'accompagnait_

 _Malin, vif et moqueur était son regard bleu_

 _Et un jour lui aussi voulu s'amuser_

 _« Donnons-leur des pouvoirs, voyons ce qu'ils font d'eux »_

Peu à peu plus tranquille il sentit ses paupières se faire de nouveau lourdes.

 _Certains ont fait rugir la terre, d'autres ont apprit à voler_

 _Bonne ou mauvaise pouvait être la surprise_

 _Mais en échange la belle ne pouvaient plus toucher_

 _Pas même espérer d'elle une petite bise_

 _Peu découragés les hommes continuaient_

 _À venir la côtoyer, contempler sa beauté_

 _Toujours en souriant elle les accueillait_

 _Soumettant des épreuves contre tout ses secrets_

Il sombra, les mains agrippées à ses vêtements doux, ne pouvant se sentir plus en sécurité ailleurs.

 _C'était une femme fière, magnifique, mère d'eau_

 _Dont les enfants chéris étaient tous des rêveurs_

 _Les hommes défilaient, convoitant ses joyaux_

 _Et pour les obtenir croisaient folies et peur..._

Et le lendemain avec l'aube son mauvais rêve ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

-Maman, pourquoi on s'en va de chez le Vieux ? Demanda Ace alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt en se tenant par la main.

-Pas « le vieux » Ace, répondit sa mère qui avait un large sac à dos sur les épaules et sa lance dans l'autre main. Tu es trop jeune pour donner ce genre de noms aux gens, appelle-le Garp ou Grand-père.

Ace adorait cette lance. Elle avait un manche orange avec une longue lame et des parties renforcées en argent. Sa maman refusait qu'il s'en approche mais elle était trop cool avec.

-Eeeeh ? Gémit-il. Mais j'aime pas, il m'embête à dire que je dois être Marine et il me tape toujours sur la tête.

-On dit « je n'aime pas », rectifia-t-elle en l'aidant à passer par dessus un gros tronc d'arbre. Et tu es un D, ce ne sont pas quelques coups qui vont te tuer. Garp t'aime sincèrement, tu devrais profiter de sa présence puisque c'est le seul grand-père que tu pourras avoir.

-J'ai pas besoin d'un grand-père je t'ai toi ! Et pourquoi on part si il est si bien que ça ?

-On va rencontrer de nouveaux amis. Il va bientôt avoir besoin de sa maison.

-Pourquoi?

-Son fils va lui apporter une surprise.

-Une surprise ? J'veux la voir moi ! Allez s'il-te-plaît !

-C'est « je veux », et non. Dragon ne doit pas nous voir.

-Il a un drôle de nom, c'est un méchant ?

-Non mais il ne doit pas nous voir, il pourrait me reconnaître.

Ace savait que les gens n'étaient pas tous gentils, sa maman le lui avait expliqué souvent depuis qu'il était bébé et c'était pour ça qu'il ne devait pas donner son nom complet ou celui de son papa. Parce que des gens voudraient leur faire du mal si ils le savaient. Il comprenait même si il n'avait que trois ans alors il changea de question :

-C'est qui ces amis ?

-Des bandits.

Un énorme chat orange surgit brusquement d'un buisson pour sauter sur eux en rugissant.

- _ **Couché !**_

Avec un glapissement de surprise la bête se retrouva plaquée au sol, et il se tassa de peur avec un miaulement craintif.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il curieux sans vraiment prêter attention au fait que l'animal les avait attaqués.

-Un tigre, répondit sa mère dont la voix était redevenue normale. Le roi de cette forêt. Il est beau pas vrai ?

-Ouais !

Ace lâcha sa main et sauta sur le dos du gros chat, plongeant son visage et ses mains dans sa fourrure. Celui-ci eut un grognement mais un regard d'Anna et il recommença à trembler.

-Hu dada ! cria l'enfant ravi de sa nouvelle monture.

Sa maman rit.

-Ça te dit qu'on fasse le reste du chemin avec lui ?

-Ça serait trop bien !

Souriante elle monta derrière lui, passa un bras autour de son ventre pour le tenir et lui montra comment agripper les plis du cou pour ne pas tomber. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit très grande l'animal était assez imposant pour qu'elle ait les pieds au-dessus du sol.

-Allez on y va ! S'exclama-t-elle en donnant un léger coup de talon.

Le tigre bondit en avant, et Ace poussa un cri de joie en voyant à quelle vitesse ils allaient, volant presque à travers les arbres.

-YAHOU ! Hurla-t-il alors que le vent fouettait son visage.

Des oiseaux s'envolèrent, beaucoup de créatures s'enfuirent ou n'eurent que le temps de les voir passer et sa mère éclata de rire, ravie elle aussi de cette course. Ils traversèrent une grande partie de la forêt très rapidement, juchés sur le puisant fauve dont ils pouvaient sentir les muscles bouger sous leurs jambes.

-Je vois une maison Maman !

-On y est presque, allez mon beau.

La bête poussa un rugissement assourdissant et ils virent des hommes et une femme énorme sortir en catastrophe de la baraque armes à la main, juste à temps pour les voir s'arrêter dans une traînée de poussière devant eux.

-C'était génial ! Cria Ace tout excité et les yeux brillants pendant que sa mère le posait par terre. On pourra recommencer Maman ?! On pourra hein ?!

-C'est vrai que ça c'est un bon chaton, répondit-elle en grattouillant la tête de leur monture qui devenu gentil se laissa faire en ronronnant. J'ai bien envie de te garder...

-Mais qu'est-ce-que... fit l'autre femme qui ressemblait à un ours les yeux écarquillés.

-Oh bonjour, je suis Anna et voici mon fils Ace. Ça vous embêterait si on agrandissait la porte pour permettre à King de rentrer dans la maison ?

-King ? Répéta le garçonnet.

-Je vais l'appeler comme ça.

-Oh, d'accord.

-Chef... firent deux des hommes à l'attention de la grosse rousse en les observant avec effarement et terreur. C'est le roi...

Celle-ci qui avait prit un teint de plus en plus rouge au fil des dernières secondes se mis à hurler sur la D qui ouvrit des yeux étonnés comme son fils. Il ne comprit pas tous les mots mais la menace qu'elle dégageait avec sa hache agitée dans tous les sens et ses gros mots lui déplurent beaucoup.

-Ne parle pas comme ça à ma mère !

Bim ! Un coup de pied dans la jambe.

-ITE ! Sale morveux !

-C'est bon Ace, laisse Madame Ours on va s'installer.

-Je m'appelle Dadan !

-Désolé King, je n'avais pas vu que la cabane était aussi petite. Tu vas devoir rester dans la forêt au final.

Les oreilles du gros chat se couchèrent tristement mais elle descendit de son dos et lui caressa gentiment la tête pour le réconforter.

-Allez vas-y.

Il se détourna pour retourner entre les arbres la queue basse, Ace était triste lui aussi de le laisser partir.

-On pourra quand même faire d'autres courses sur son dos ?

-Oui mais tu devras le vaincre et le dresser toi-même si tu veux le monter un jour que je ne suis pas avec toi.

-Ça sera vite fait !

-EST-CE-QUE TU M'ÉCOUTES ?! Hurla Dadan-ours qui n'avait pas cessé de leur casser les oreilles entre-temps.

-Pourquoi vous êtes fâchée, Garp vous a bien dit qu'on viendrait un jour non ?

* * *

 _-Au fait Dadan, il se peut qu'une gamine vienne te voir avec son gosse un de ces jours._

 _-Ha ?_

 _-Faut pas que ça se sache qu'ils se planquent chez toi, je compte sur toi pour leur faire bon accueil._

 _-Tu rêves vieux schnock !_

 _-Quoi, tu préfères que je vous envoie en prison tes hommes et toi ?_

* * *

La chef des bandits déglutit et sans plus se préoccuper d'elle Ace et sa maman pénétrèrent dans la maison. Après tout ce qu'elle et ces types disaient n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'importance.

-On va se placer là, ce sera parfais pour dormir, dit Anna en s'arrêtant dans un coin de la pièce principale.

-Je t'aide ?

-Non va plutôt jouer dehors, répondit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de poser son sac à dos. Je viendrai te chercher à l'heure de manger.

Avec un sourire il couru à l'extérieur, passant entre les jambes de la femme-ours qui le suivit des yeux avant de s'exclamer furieusement envers sa mère :

-Je te préviens gamine, vous dormez ici mais il est pas question qu'on se casse le cul à vous trouver de la nourriture !

-J'ai trente-cinq ans Madame Ours, et pas de souci Ace et moi chasserons ce dont on a besoin.

-MON NOM EST DADAN !

 _à suivre..._

* * *

On dirait que cette fiction ne plaît pas à beaucoup de monde... Je suis un peu déçue, je pensais pourtant que le scénario était bien.

Mais bon peut-être que ça ira mieux avec les prochains chapitres, donnez-moi votre avis s'il-vous-plaît, que je sache si il faut modifier des choses ou non.

Ciao


	5. Chapitre 4: Une séparation difficile

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **LXS :** Mes cours se passent bien merci, j'ai un programme intéressant pour le deuxième semestre. Comme toujours ton aide a été précieuse et tu seras la première à pouvoir lire la suite en tant que correctrice, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi quand mes tics d'Auvergnate resurgissent et remplacent les « les » par des « y »...

 **Alyeka :** Déjà merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements. Ensuite je crois que tu n'as pas compris, je n'ai pas changé le nom de la mère d'Ace, Rouge, je l'ai remplacée par un personnage de mon invention qui a sa propre apparence, ses propres capacités et sa propre histoire pour modifier le scénario du manga en fonction de ça. J'espère que la fiction continuera de te plaire quand même et en tout cas je te souhaite bonne lecture ^_^.

 **ChibiChibiLuna :** Merci pour tes encouragements et d'être venue lire !

 **Unefille :** Ton commentaire me fait plaisir, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

 **Lilireyna :** Et oui ils sont courts, mais cela devrait s'arranger quand Ace atteindra l'âge adulte, soit dans quelques chapitres ^_^.

 **Roy D. Turquoise :** Je vais continuer, vos reviews m'aident beaucoup même si elles sont peu nombreuses. Et puis cette histoire me tient à cœur.

 **Natulcien Anwamane :** La voici ^_^, bonne lecture et merci.

 **Kana-chan01 :** J'avais en effet envie de finalement faire moi aussi une fiction où Ace survit à Marineford, c'est un de mes personnages préférés après tout. Pour Anna vous en apprendrez plus sur elle petit à petit, mais c'est normal qu'elle soit mystérieuse (et voulu XD), c'est le personnage clef de cette histoire !

 **Keya Shiro :** Ton point de vue sur le scénario me fait plaisir, meerrci d'avoir laissé un message .

 **Yuri-yo :** Peut-être que tu pourras deviner la relation entre Anna et Law avec ce chapitre, sinon la réponse sera donnée dans les prochains. En attendant j'espère que tu aimeras quand même.

 **Ary-3 :** Je suis consciente que le fait qu'Anna soit le personnage principale peut en rebuter certains, cependant je ne pense pas que cela dérangera tant ici, car elle est presque toujours accompagnée d'un personnage original du manga et je vais aussi utiliser leur point de vue à eux. On va surtout voir comment les événements et les gens sont influencés par sa présence.

Je voulais vraiment que Ace survive donc c'est aussi un point clef de l'histoire, et il a 3 ans dans le chapitre trois, 5 au début de celui-ci et presque 7 à la fin. Je ne sais pas si Shanks avait déjà sa cicatrice puisque ce n'est pas montré dans le manga mais personnellement j'estime qu'il a dû la recevoir plus tard avec son propre équipage.

Pour la phrase du résumé j'attends tes suggestions avec impatience ^_^ je suis totalement ouverte à toute aide pouvant donner une amélioration. N'hésite pas à me laisser d'autres commentaires (tout aussi longs) pour me donner ton avis.

Un grand merci pour tes encouragements qui m'ont poussée à publier ce nouveau chapitre et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Un départ difficile **

1507 : Mont Corvo

-ACE ! Les tartes sont cuites, venez goûter ton ami et toi !

-On arrive ! Cria le garçon en réponse tout en laissant retomber son bras qui tenait le bô.

-Comment elle sait que je suis là ? s'étonna Sabo.

-Maman sait toujours ce genre de choses. Allez viens.

Le petit brun souleva la carcasse du loup qu'ils venaient de tuer et la plaça sur ses épaules, avant de se diriger vers la demeure des bandits huit-cent mètres plus loin. Sabo, son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques mois plus tôt, était surprit mais resta sur ses talons.

-Ça ne va pas les déranger que je m'incruste comme ça ?

-Mais non t'inquiète, elle t'aurait pas dit de venir sinon.

Quand ils arrivèrent une délicieuse odeur de tarte aux mûres chaude flottait dans l'air. Anna était près du feu à couper des parts et les bandits salivaient en la regardant faire pendant que Dadan lisait le journal en fumant une cigarette.

-Je suis rentré, fit le fils de Roger avec naturel.

-Bienvenue. Posez votre proie là-bas et venez vous asseoir.

Ils obéirent et allèrent laisser le loup près de l'énorme ours qu'elle avait elle-même chassé plus tôt dans la journée.

-Dites Aneki*... fit un des bandits le menton plein de salive. Est-ce-que nous aussi on pourrait... ?

-Très bien, allez vous laver les mains, répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers eux.

Ils se précipitèrent à la rivière en se bousculant les uns les autres pendant qu'Ace s'asseyait en tailleur sur le sol et que Sabo restait debout à côté de lui, un peu intimidé.

-Désolé de l'intrusion.

-Tu es Sabo c'est ça ? Sourit Anna. Je suis Anna, la mère de Ace, ravie de te rencontrer.

-De même...

-Assied-toi, je vais vous servir. Madame Ours , une part aussi ?

La rousse grogna quelque-chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un non et continua de lire son journal. Elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'espoir de faire cesser ce surnom que la mère comme le fils employaient régulièrement.

-Très bien. Tenez les garçons, continua-t-elle en leur donnant à chacun une assiette avec une énorme part de tarte.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Merci M'man .

Ils mordirent dans la pâtisserie avec avidité, le goût acidulé et sucré des mûres envahissant leurs bouches.

-C'est délicieux !

-Pas vrai ? Fit fièrement Ace avec un sourire canaille. Je t'avais dis que ma mère faisait les meilleures.

Anna regarda le blond acquiescer vivement avec un sourire puis prépara d'autres assiettes tout en mangeant son propre morceau. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de recettes mais celles-ci faisaient toujours l'unanimité.

-Vous voudrez que je soigne vos blessures après ?

Son fils jeta un coup d'œil aux griffures qu'ils avaient un peu partout et à la morsure qui saignait sur son bras avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Nan c'est des égratignures, on les lavera à l'eau et au savon c'est tout.

Comme Sabo hochait également la tête, elle n'insista pas, et au même instant les hommes revinrent. Comme il y avait deux tartes tout le monde pu être servit.

C'était toujours comme ça depuis qu'Ace était un âge de marcher et de se débrouiller un minimum. Sa mère le laissait agir à sa guise et faire ses propres expériences, se contentant de le surveiller de loin. Ensuite quand il rentrait, elle soignait ses coupures et ses bleus et le félicitait d'être devenu un peu plus fort que la veille. Il n'avait jamais vu une autre femme se comporter de cette façon avec ses enfants et Sabo semblait particulièrement surprit qu'elle ne parle pas plus de ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais c'était sa mère et il n'aurait voulu qu'elle change de méthode pour rien au monde. Grâce à ça même si il n'avait que cinq ans, presque six, il était déjà infiniment plus débrouillard que ceux de son âge.

Une seule et unique fois elle était intervenue quand il était en danger. C'était presque un an après qu'ils se soient installés chez les bandits, blessé à une jambe depuis la veille, il avait glissé sur la mousse d'une branche et plongé tête la première en direction des crocodiles de la rivière en-dessous. Les reptiles au nombre d'une bonne cinquantaine avaient à peine eu le temps de se jeter sur lui qu'Anna s'était interposée, les balayant avec sa lance. Elle l'avait choppé par le col et jeté sur son dos, puis avait affronté les terribles mâchoires avec fureur, déterminée à ne pas en laisser un seul toucher à ses cheveux. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait la famille pour elle et qu'il avait finit par agir. On était indépendant mais on se protégeait les uns les autres. La famille de sang ou non était tout.

Même si il n'était qu'un enfant, le brun avait su très tôt que sa mère était différente et qu'elle avait des secrets. Secrets qu'elle ne lui avait aucunement caché et que, intelligent et compréhensif, il avait lui aussi apprit à taire pour les protéger tous les deux. Kuroko D. Anna avait été la compagne de Gol D. Roger le Roi des pirates et il était son fils, gardé en sécurité vingt mois dans son ventre pour le protéger du Gouvernement Mondial, chose qui d'après Garp avait faillit la tuer. Si on apprenait leurs identités on voudrait les capturer ou les tuer, il ne comprenait pas encore vraiment pourquoi mais sa mère lui avait déconseillé de poser des questions aux gens sur le sujet.

« _La plupart des individus sont cruels Ace et ne voient les choses que de leur point de vue aveugle. Ton père était un homme bien malgré ses crimes, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir._ »

Énorme secret qu'ils avaient là. Mais ce n'était pas le seul. Les origines et les capacités d'Anna en étaient un aussi. Elle était forte. Plus d'une fois il l'avait vue s'entraîner avec sa lance et ses coups de pied dévastateurs. Ses mots avaient du pouvoir, et elle ne craignait ni de mourir, ni de se noyer un jour.

Il ne savait pas depuis quand elle était pourchassée par les autorités mais il savait que ça datait d'avant qu'elle ne rencontre son père. Et il était fier d'être le fils de cette femme qui vivait libre sur les mers au nez et à la barbe de tous ceux qui voulaient l'éliminer.

Il deviendrait aussi digne de son D. qu'elle.

1508, onze mois plus tard... :

Tout avait commencé comme d'habitude.

Il s'était levé aux aurores avec Sabo qui s'était définitivement installé avec eux dans la montagne depuis quelques temps, avait avalé le pain, les fruits et le miel que sa mère déjà debout leur désignait, et ils étaient allés s'entraîner sur le parcourt de la mort jusqu'à midi avant de revenir. Pendant le repas il avait piqué dans l'assiette d'un des bandits et avait commencé à s'engueuler avec cette vieille ourse de Dadan tandis qu'Anna lui disait de rester poli et allait chercher le journal.

Puis le son du verre qu'elle tenait à la main se brisant au sol leur fit tourner la tête.

-Maman ?

-Anna-san ? Fit Sabo aussi inquiet.

-C'est impossible...

Ils se précipitèrent en la voyant trembler.

-M'man ! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?!

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et inspira profondément, les rouvrant sans plus de panique mais néanmoins soucieuse. Il n'avait jamais vu ce pli inquiet sur son front auparavant.

-Ton frère a des problèmes, dit-elle en leur montrant l'article où se trouvait la photo d'une ville détruite.

-Grand-frère ? Il va bien ?

Bien sûr elle lui avait parlé de son fils aîné. Un autre secret.

-Il n'est pas mort, sinon je l'aurais su.

Cela ne fut pas totalement rassurant pour lui mais en parallèle Dadan et les autres manquèrent de faire une syncope.

-Un frère ?! Me dis pas que cet enfoiré de Roger a un autre fils dans la nature !

C'était Garp qui avait vendu la mèche sur son père un jour qu'il leur rendait visite. Anna n'en avait pas gardé rancune mais Ace lui en voulait toujours.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit la femme aux cheveux violets en repliant le journal. Terminez de manger les garçons, on en parlera après.

Il obéit, l'appétit coupé. Et joua avec sa nourriture sous le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami tout en l'observant préparer son sac avec des vêtements, du savon et quelques objets comme un poignard ou une corde. Presque rien, juste le plus utile. Elle attachait son log pose à son poignet quand les deux enfants la rejoignirent à l'extérieur.

-Emmène-nous avec toi.

Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour voir qu'elle allait partir. Et puisque ses affaires à lui n'avaient pas bougé de leur place, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il fasse partie du voyage. Ses yeux mauves se posèrent sur lui avec un mélange de tristesse et détermination.

-Je ne peux pas. Je vais devoir parcourir Grand Line pour le retrouver et c'est trop dangereux pour vous à votre âge. Sans compter que j'irai plus vite seule.

-Promit on te gênera pas ! Je veux pas rester ici si tu n'es pas là avec nous !

-Anna-san, supplia Sabo qui s'était plus attaché à elle qu'à sa propre mère au cour des derniers mois.

-Non les garçons. Je n'ai pas envie non-plus de vous laisser, dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant eux alors que le brun serrait les poings en sentant ses yeux le piquer et se mordait la lèvre. Mais vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour découvrir cette mer.

-Je suis un D moi aussi, je peux le faire.

-Et tu le feras. Vous le ferez tous les deux, assura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur leurs joues. Mais pas maintenant.

Il baissa la tête et elle demanda à quelqu'un derrière eux :

-Je peux vous les confier n'est-ce pas ?

-Garp nous tuerait si on en mettait un dehors, grogna Dadan. Du moment qu'ils ne traînent pas dans nos pattes.

Anna acquiesça avec un demi-sourire et se concentra de nouveau sur son fils, Sabo s'étant résigné et ayant reculé d'un pas.

-Ça prendra peut-être du temps mais tu sais que je reviendrai pas vrai ?

Sans un mot il hocha la tête, retenant toujours ses larmes.

-Fais attention à toi avec Sabo, pas trop de bêtises d'accord ?

-Hn...

-Je t'aime.

Il craqua. S'agrippant à elle, il enfouit son visage dans son cou en tentant de contenir ses pleurs pendant qu'elle l'enlaçait avec force.

-Moi aussi...

Sa voix était étranglée. Il avait peur. Pour elle, pour son frère peut-être blessé quelque-part. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte mais il voulait qu'il aille bien. Il voudrait que ça soit juste un cauchemar comme quand il était petit.

-J'vais m'entraîner dur, assura-t-il des larmes coulant sur ses joues sans que les autres puissent le voir. Comme ça tu pourras être fière de moi quand tu reviendras.

-Tu es mon fils Ace, je suis déjà très fière de toi.

Avec un reniflement il agrippa encore plus fort le cuir de sa veste noire pour tenter de la retenir un peu plus et elle lui rendit son étreinte, mais après un moment elle le relâcha, embrassant son front avant de saisir sa lance posée par terre et de se relever. Il ne fit aucun effort pour l'en empêcher, sachant que c'était inutile.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueillie chez vous, dit-elle aux bandits après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de Sabo une dernière fois et pendant qu'il essuyait furieusement ses larmes.

-Faites attention à vous Aneki, répondirent les hommes de main la larme à l'œil

-Et dépêche-toi de revenir chercher tes sales mioches, grommela Dadan toujours aussi désagréable.

-Bien sûr, sourit la D.

Elle se détourna après ça et partit, s'enfonçant dans la forêt sans faire un bruit malgré ses talons, ses cheveux violets se balançant dans son dos. Elle en avait toujours porté mais n'avait jamais fait un bruit qu'elle ne voulait pas.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Deux ans s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquels l'amitié de Ace et Sabo ne cessa de grandir. Le petit blond adorait toutes les aventures et les rigolades qu'ils vivaient ensemble mais restait parfois inquiet pour son ami.

Celui-ci avait finit par demander à des adultes inconnus ce qui se passerait si Gold Roger avait une femme et des enfants et la réponse avait eut des conséquences terribles sur sa façon d'être. Il tolérait déjà mal les horreurs dites à son propos mais il ne pouvait pas supporter les mots injurieux associés à sa mère. Ça l'avait mis dans une rage noire et il recommençait régulièrement à se battre à cause du sujet, finissant parfois gravement blessé. Ajouté l'absence de la femme qui le faisait déjà souffrir, tout ça l'avait rendu plus renfermé et violent, sauf quand il était avec lui. Et si il n'y avait pas eut les rares lettres de Kuroko D. Anna pour lui redonner le moral ainsi que de l'amour de temps en temps, Sabo se disait qu'il aurait sans doute été pire encore.

 _à suivre..._

* * *

* **Aneki** : terme japonais signifiant Grande sœur, peut-être employé envers une femme ou une fille plus âgée par des subordonnés.

Après cette attente voici quelques révélations et des indices supplémentaires sur le mystère épais qu'est Anna.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée,

Ciao ciao!


	6. Chapitre 5: Law

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **LXS :** Pas de risque que tu me vexes t'inquiète ^_^. Les secrets qui entourent Anna vont encore s'épaissir dans ce chapitre et la chanson en rajoute une couche. Elle t'évoque quelques petites choses ou pas ?

 **Ary-3 :** Et oui Ace a un frère ! Et contrairement aux fics classiques ce n'est ni Luffy, ni Sabo... Ceux-ci sont aussi ses frères bien sûrs, mais seulement de sake ils ne sont pas liés par le sang.

As-tu avancé dans le résumé et le dessin ? Ce n'est pas très grave si c'est non.

J'espère qu'Ace et Allen sont de nouveau chez toi et que Luffy est bien arrrivé, bonne lecture ^_^.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Law **

Law faillit hurler à travers ses larmes quand, ce qui lui semblait des heures après la mort de Cora-san, le coffre s'ouvrit et deux mains l'attrapèrent.

-Chut... tout va bien... Ne t'en fais pas Law je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Il eut un hoquet mais fut rassuré en ne reconnaissant pas la voix de Doffy et se laissa retourner par la personne.

-Par Davy Jones, mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils t'ont fait ? murmura la femme qu'il reconnu tout de suite en lui caressant la joue même si il ne l'avait jamais vue qu'en photo durant sa vie.

Sa main était si chaude et douce que ses pleurs redoublèrent et qu'il se jeta dans ses bras avec un mélange de douleur et de soulagement.

-Maman ! Maman !

-Je suis là, dit-elle en le serrant fortement contre elle. Je suis désolée, tout ira bien maintenant...

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

-Qu'est-ce-qu'elle dit ? Demanda Sabo à Ace alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis sur la branche d'un gros arbre.

Si le brun s'était détendu avec le début de sa lecture, il pouvait le deviner tout de même inquiet.

-Elle a enfin réussit à retrouver Law, répondit son ami en repliant la lettre et la fourrant dans sa poche. Mais il est pas en bon état et il a perdu un type à qui il tenait beaucoup, elle va tenter de l'emmener sur l'île des homme-poissons pour qu'il puisse guérir tranquille.

-C'est pas l'île à la moitié de Grand Line qui est au fond de l'océan ?

-Si. Du coup on dirait que c'est pas encore tout de suite qu'on va la voir revenir avec lui.

-Ça nous laisse plus de temps pour augmenter notre trésor et l'impressionner quand elle rentrera, répondit le blond pour lui montrer le côté positif. Et au moins tu sais que ton frangin sera OK

-Ouais t'as raison, finit par sourire Ace.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, 20 0000 mètres sous les mers dans le Palais Ryugu :

La reine Otohime pénétra dans la salle du trône, interrompant son époux et les deux commandants des Shirohige qui y discutaient.

-Pardonnez mon retard, nous accueillons actuellement des invités et le plus jeune d'entre-eux est victime d'une forte fièvre.

-Ce n'est rien votre Majesté, assura Namur.

-C'est un enfant yoi ? demanda l'autre. Peut-être pouvons-nous aider ?

-Je vous remercie Phénix-san*, mais sa mère est auprès de lui et il a déjà pris tous les remèdes nécessaires.

L'homme blond hocha la tête avec compréhension et n'insista pas plus en ce cas. Dans une autre aile du palais, entourée par la petite Shirahoshi et les jeunes princes, Anna fredonnait pour son fils allongé dans un lit.

 _...Alors que je prends le large_

 _Le soleil entame sa course..._

 _Et les oiseaux dessinent des cercles_

 _Dans le ciel en chantant..._

Elle avait adopté un rythme plus doux que l'air habituel de cette chanson et passait un linge humide sur le front brûlant et trempé de sueur du garçon. Law était presque maigre à cause de cette maudite maladie et voir dans cet état était peu plaisant.

 _Adieu port de ma jeunesse..._

 _Adieu mon village natal..._

 _Chante avec moi quelques couplets_

 _Le navire met les voiles..._

-Il va aller mieux hein ? Demanda Shirahoshi inquiète.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas, répondit la femme en lui offrant un sourire rassurant malgré sa propre inquiétude. C'est simplement son Fruit du démon qui le débarrasse de la maladie. Il ira mieux quand ce sera fait.

Law bougea à cet instant, captant son attention.

-Maman... l'appellat-il en ouvrant des yeux ternis par la fièvre.

-Je suis là chéri, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Il la serra de toutes ses faibles forces d'une manière à vous briser le cœur, ses barrières étant tombées avec la souffrance.

-Maman... continua-t-il d'appeler. Reste...

-Je ne vais nul-part.

Elle reprit une berceuse qu'elle chantait à Ace quand celui-ci était (très rarement) malade. Les paroles étaient aussi vieilles que la mémoire des hommes.

 _Mer sauvage, mer si belle_

 _Mer dansante qui toujours nous appelle_

 _Ô Grand Line sacrée_

 _Mère de tous les D..._

L'enfant cessa doucement de s'agiter.

 _D. de ta volonté porteurs_

 _D. qui courent à l'aventure sans peur_

 _Enfants libres des vagues d'or_

 _Qui toujours te rejoignent malgré l'effort..._

Sa respiration s'apaisa et il ferma les yeux.

 _Tu nous portes, tu nous accueilles_

 _Mère d'eau où on est plus jamais seul_

 _Nous suivrons et accomplirons ta quête_

 _Peu importe le nombre de siècles..._

Elle caressa ses courts cheveux noirs trempés de sueur avec amour.

 _Et même si nous tombons, sombrons dans tes abysses_

 _Continuera pour nous ton autre fille ou fils_

 _La flamme du rêveur cachée au fond de nous_

 _Parviendra à aller là-bas jusqu'au bout..._

Son autre main n'avait pas lâché la sienne si petite et chaude. Elle veillerait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guérit.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Marco et Namur quittaient le palais quand une mélodie tendre parvint à leurs oreilles.

 _Mer sauvage, mer si belle_

 _Mer dansante qui toujours nous appelle_

 _N'ait crainte, n'ait peine, tout ira parfaitement bien_

 _Car nous avons tous pour toi des rêves sans fin..._

-Une chanson ? S'étonna le blond en tournant la tête vers la tour d'où elle provenait.

-C'est l'invitée de leurs Majestés, dit Jimbe qui les raccompagnait. Elle chante pour son fils malade.

-Quelle voix magnifique, déclara Namur.

Le Phénix ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui, son ouïe fine d'oiseau lui permettant d'apprécier toutes les nuances du chant remplit d'émotions. Il tenta d'apercevoir la femme avec sa vue perçante mais à l'intérieur de la bulle la fenêtre n'était qu'entrouverte et ce n'était pas possible.

Dommage, il aurait bien aimé connaître le visage de celle qui était capable de produire un chant aussi beau même pour le pays des sirènes.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Il fallu cinq jours à l'Ope ope no mi pour débarrasser Law de sa maladie mortelle et quatre de plus pour que l'enfant se remette complètement. Au matin du cinquième, il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea immédiatement dans ceux violets de celle qui était sa mère comme à chaque fois. Si plus jeune il avait pu croire qu'elle l'avait abandonné malgré les dires de son père, il était désormais clair pour lui que la femme tenait sincèrement à lui et qu'il n'en était rien.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en repoussant les mèches noires qui collaient à son front.

-Bien. Je vais finir par croire que tu ne dors jamais.

-Je suis une adulte, j'ai besoin de beaucoup moins de sommeil que toi. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de m'éloigner.

Il comprenait ce fait même si avec le retour de ses barrières il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Déjà pourchassée quand elle était tombée enceinte de lui par accident après une aventure, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le laisser à son père après sa naissance. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de la connaître et ressentait désormais l'envie de ne jamais la quitter et de tout savoir à son sujet. Sentiment étrange pour lui qui avait pris l'habitude de se contrôler en tout. Une habitude que Cora-san avait tenté de lui faire perdre d'ailleurs.

Penser à l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie fit revenir brutalement sa peine et sa haine envers Doflamingo et il s'assombrit, avant de sursauter en sentant la main de la femme sur sa tête.

-Tu pourras le venger un jour, dit-elle en semblant très bien comprendre ce qui lui passait par le crâne. En attendant je suis sûre qu'il est heureux d'avoir réussit à te protéger.

Il acquiesça en reniflant légèrement et demanda pour se changer les idées :

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire maintenant ?

-Quitter Grand Line et tenter de retourner auprès de ton petit-frère. Ça fait presque deux ans que je l'ai laissé dans East Blue pour partir à ta recherche, il doit avoir envie de nous voir.

Law eut un moment de bug.

-Un frère ? J'ai un frère ?

-Quatre ans plus jeune que toi oui, s'amusa-t-elle de sa surprise. Il s'appelle Ace.

-Quatre ans ? On a pas le même père alors.

-Non, je te dirais plus tard qui est son père quand on sera sûrs de ne pas être entendus. J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer.

-Ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu es recherchée par le Gouvernement Mondial et que tu connais la famille royale de cette île ?

-En partie oui.

à suivre...

* * *

 ***-san** : Suffixe honorifique japonais, équivalent de Monsieur.

Vous aurez bien sûr reconnu les couplets de Binks no Sake, la deuxième chanson en revanche est de moi et se base sur la mélodie du canon Vent frais, Vent du matin si ça vous intéresse.

Voilà, une fois de plus le mystère s'épaissit autour d'Anna.

Pourquoi est-elle venu chez les hommes-poissons pour être sécurité?

Comment a-t-elle connu la famille royale?

Et quels sont les messages cachés derrière ses chansons?

J'attends vos hypothèses avec impatience ^_^

Ciao ciao!


End file.
